


Anthropomorphism

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [2]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Robots, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb’s spent enough time on the internet to know the kinds of jokes people make about guys who want to fuck robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthropomorphism

There might be something wrong with him.  
  
On one hand (namely, the one that is currently wrapped around his cock, shaking as it slides up and down because he didn’t really foresee doing anything like this when he won the damn content) Ava behaves and carries herself as a human, and has a human face and a human form. She may as well be a bald human woman in strange clothing.  
  
On the other hand (the one he has knotted into the pillow next to his head, the reminder to keep quiet, the reminder that there are cameras in his room and Nathan will probably see him and he does _not_ want the guy knowing about this) Ava is a robot. An extremely intelligent, incredibly human-like robot. But a robot nevertheless.  
  
Caleb’s spent enough time on the internet to know the kinds of jokes people make about guys who want to fuck robots.  
  
He tries to keep his hips still, tries not to buck into his hand because then it will be really obvious to anyone (Nathan) watching what he’s doing, and the guy seems like the sort that would bring it up in the morning just to watch him squirm.  
  
And it’s not like he doesn’t feel weird doing this, jerking off to a girl ( _a **robot** girl!_ Caleb’s mind reminds him pointedly) he’s only known for a few days, he has to attribute a bit of this tension, this horniness to the fact that it’s been a while since he’s done this, and the stress (good and bad) of this experience, including the fact that he’s witnessing what is arguably the most important technological leap of, say, the _millennium_ -  
  
Alright, so in retrospect, getting hot about technological advancements does not do much to alleviate or refute the ‘sexually attracted to robots’ concern.  
  
He suddenly makes the shift from ‘proceeding along quite nicely’ to ‘alright buckle up because now we’re getting somewhere’ and Caleb has to twist his head into the pillow, has to try to carefully press his face into the fabric to muffle his increasingly erratic breathing.  
  
The romantic aspect of it is easier to explain, a person can fall in love with any number of people, places, things, for any number of reasons, and Ava clearly has a mind and a personality that is as intriguing to him as any new girl whom he might like to get to know better over a cup of coffee.  
  
No, that’s not the confusing part. The part that is somewhat harder to explain is being attracted to someone who does not look fully human, someone whom he intellectually understands is not human flesh blood and bone, but rather a complicated assembly of wires and circuits and intricate coding that makes up her mind and body, mimics the curves of a human woman and (assuming Nathan wasn’t joking) the… _other_ parts of her too.  
  
The consideration of that simple fact, that Ava is actually capable of feeling that manner of pleasure, it what precipitates his orgasm.  
  
It _shouldn’t_ , but it does.  
  
Which pretty much decimates any defense he might have had previously in the Being Attracted to a Female Robot Isn’t Weird at All, I Am a Completely Normal and Well-Adjusted Human Being debate.  
  
As Caleb’s breathing slides back into the realm of normalcy and he starts considering how to best time going to the bathroom to clean up without revealing what he’s just done, he thinks,  
  
 _Oh well. Thanks to that NDA, no one ever has to know about this anyways._  
  
-End


End file.
